Not Too Talkative
by Morethanyouthink
Summary: A story of a lonely kid who enters the world of minecraft, and finds mobs aren't exactly monsters. In fact, some of them are humanoid... THERE WILL BE LEMONS about once every one or two chapters
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: There will be one lemon about every chapter or so. Have fun!

* * *

It's not fun, leaving. My name is Sid, and I'm 18. Before I even start, let me clarify something: I'm not an extremely negative human being. But I don't exactly come from a great family, and I wouldn't be missed. My dad was dead, my mom a drunk whore. Her "boyfriends" always hit me, and sometimes her.

Like I said, I won't be missed. This was a comforting thought as I ran into the woods. I ran for hours, until I reached the sandy outcropping in the forest. I pulled out the bottle, and swore. It wasn't water like I thought, it was vodka in a water bottle. I shrugged and sipped it anyway.

Hey, I'm justified.

It was nasty, and I spewed it onto the square sand outcropping. Then I heard a shifting, and the sand slide off the hill. I scrambled at the ground, unsuccessfully. I felt myself slip off the cliff, and watched the ground fly by.

I whirled my head down, and saw water beneath me. I tried to maneuver my way into feet first, before the water suddenly appeared around me.

I felt... fine. The water wasn't very cold, so I swam up to the surface. I spotted an uneven shore nearby. I swam forward, then pulled myself onto the ground.

The grass was bright, and a forest swayed next to me. I was in a smallish lake under an overhang, which resembled... No... My minecraft world? I had always played at school, but this was real! I looked up where I came from and saw nothing. No sandy cliff, just open sky.

While I was looking up, a groan of metal sounded in front of me. I could barely catch a gleam of iron in the sun when a sledgehammer of force hit my head.

I slid along the ground until I hit a tree. I looked up, and saw a massive shadowy figure standing over me. The figured raises an arm, and I called on my body to answer, but I couldn't move.

As the arm descended I screamed "Fuck you!" In defiance. A loud zapping noise sounded behind me, and out of nowhere a pitch black figure slammed a fist into Mr. Shadowy's facial area.

The shadowy figure stumbled back, and I pulled myself up. As I sat up, from behind me whizzed two arrows. They made a thunking noise as they slammed into the shadowy figures chest.

The creature stood up straight, and I saw it as it really was: A massive iron golem. The figure in black stood in front of me was a woman, in her early 20s, dressed in a black leather coat and shorts that revealed quite a bit of leg. Her skin is black as night, and her hair is a deep purple, almost like her skin. She couldn't be... An enderman(or woman)?!

She snarled at the golem "Fuck off, Gorn!"

I like her already. Gorn yelled "What do you care, bitch?" A whistling noise registers, and an iron axe flipping end over end shoots through the air past my head. The tool lodges itself in Gorn's chest, knocking him back. A softer voice behind me says "No one calls Shira a bitch." Said Shira barks a laugh and says " Good. Now we have a reason to kick your ass up between your little iron ears."

Gorn stumbles forward, but a blur of green leaps past me and stops next to him. The blur was A girl, with deep red hair, and green skin. She wears a light blue fleece, with dark blue jeans. She almost looks like... a zombie? The zombie wrenches the axe out of Gorn's chest, eliciting a gasp. She whirls around, and hits Gorn in the side of his head with the flat of the axe.

She's a smallish girl, but Gorn goes sprawling onto the ground to my left. A chuckle comes from the trees near Gorn, and a voice eminates out. "Guess you three still got it, huh?"

Zombie girl blushes, and I see Shira smile as well. Out of the tree walks a man with orange skin, and an similarly colored shirt and pants. Floating over his extended palm is a ball of black and orange ingulfed in flames. I guess he's the blaze if the group.

Then I notice their stances. Zombie girl and Shira are both standing backs to me, protectively. Even Blazey is closing the distance between me and Gorn. He turns to Gorn, lying on the ground, and raises his fireball. His voice rings across the small, shady clearing. "Make one move Gorn, and I'm smelting iron."

Gorn growls and pulls himself up into a charge after Blazey. I shout out, and grab at the nearest thing, an iron axe lying on the ground near me. I act instinctually, throwing the axe just like the Zombie girl.

Blazey steps back as the axe catches Gorn in his left shoulder. Gorn stumbles back, and Blazey, growling, hurls his fireball. The orb explodes against Gorn's face, and heats the metal white hot in a split second. Gorn's face explodes backwards, and slag spews past his shoulder. Gorn howls in pain, and rears back, showing his injury. The fire had blown off the left side of his face, and there was a massive hole where his metallic eye was.

Shira yells out "Now get the hell out! Of! Here!" Punctuating each word with first a jump forwards, and then two kicks that make loud clangs off Gorn's chest. Gorn snarles and pulls himself away, taking off through the trees.

Blazey cocks his head, listening to Gorn's clangs through the trees. He speaks "I better pursue him, make sure he doesn't circle back. You three take care of the... person" He takes off, practically floating through the trees.

Wait, you three?

Shira walks over too me and asks "Are you okay?" I become acutely aware of the fact that I fell of a cliff, and then got kicked into a tree. Pain roars up in my head and gut, and I collapse to the ground.

* * *

I'll add the first lemon next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

This is the fun chapter(wink wink nudge nudge)

* * *

I woke up, in a soft bed. A young woman, about my age, was sitting at a table nearby, cleaning a small needle and thread. I sit up, and stammer out "W-Where am I?" She looks over and smiles. "Somewhere safe."

I pull the soft blankets off my torso, and find stitches on my stomach. I look over at the needle and then back at my wounded gut. The girl laughs as she watches me, and I take the opportunity to look at her.

She wears a loose white silk shirt, that goes down just pass her waist. After that, she wears black shorts, along with knee high purple and white striped socks. Her flesh is a healthy pale white, and her hair is almost as pale lavender. I also notice that she isn't exactly ugly.

I tear my eyes off her and look around. The room is smooth stone, and I lie in one of several cots strapped to the walls. A wooden door is at the other end of the room, past a few cabinets and tables. A first aid kit lies at the one nearest me and the girl, along with my shirt, weighted down by a... bow. I look at the girl, who is smiling so sweetly that my thoughts can't be true. "You're... You're a skeleton aren't you?"

She grins in an exceptionally attractive way. "Why yes I am. I'm the skeleton who stitched up your gut. Also known as Emma" I grin, and swing my feet over onto the ground. Emma pushes me back onto the bed with her hand. I struggle feebly, and she pushes my down by kissing me. Her lips are cold, in an exceptionally good way. I absorb myself into the kiss, until she breaks it off. Her shoulder length hair drapes forward, and she speaks in a breathless voice "I've never met a player before, and you seem so brave... How you attacked Gorn..."

This time I kiss her, and we writhe for a second on the cot, ending with her lying on top of me.

HERE COMES THE LEMON

Then I notice her socks are missing, and her shorts are on the ground. She sits up, and pulls off her shirt. Her breasts are small, but firm and well rounded. Her hands claw at my jeans, and open them, bring my hardness out. She leans forward, nipples pressed on my chest, and kisses me on the mouth as I enter her in. She lets out a gasp, and starts working herself on top of me. I wrap my arms around her, and kiss her again. She grabs my shirt, fingers curling the fibers, and lets out a rolling gasp of pleasure. I feel the walls inside her tighten around me as she orgasms, letting out a scream muffled by my mouth on hers. Suddenly, waves of pleasure wash through me, filling my thoughts as I feel myself come into her orgasming body. I retain my senses a minute later, with Emma curled up, naked and asleep, on top of me.

I wrap my arm around her, and she murmurs in her sleep. I pull the strewn about blankets around us, and slip off to sleep.

* * *

Was this too sleazy? It wasn't supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

An explanation chapter. (Sorry about the flowing sentences, I'm writing off my phone) I awoke maybe two hours later, and slid off the cot. Emma sat up and yawned as I did, and stood up. I admired the view as she got dressed and sat down at the table with me. She started speaking "You should know a few things about this world Sid. I am a skeleton, but I chose this form to better overcome the animalistic instincts in me." I smile and respond "I can see why" Emma smiles and continues talking. "In this world, we are not like the game that has been made of us. We 'undead' do not burn during the day, nor do creepers die when they summon their explosions. And one thing else about our customs." Emma blushed lightly "It is perfectly permissible to have multi person relationships, with varying degrees of affection in them." Emma smiles subtly and continues "The endergirl you saw is named Shira. The zombie girl is named Sarah. Any questions?" I smile and answer "No I got it. But... How do you know my name?" Emma grins and responds "You talk in you're sleep." I spend a little while going over the details of the world we live in, then we get up to get food. We walk to the kitchen, down a stone hall. In the kitchen, I smell a rich smell. Emma and I walk in on Sarah, who I notice a lot more this morning. She wears the same color jeans, and a turquoise shirt stretched tight over her generously large chest. She smiles and picks up a metal pot from over a small stove. She pours three wooden bowls full of a tan stew. It smells amazing and she asks "Hungry?" I grumble back "Foooood" Emma laughs and we grab our bowls and head over to a long table. We use metal spoons and dig into the heavenly soup. We talk about little things, and for an hour or so we get to know each other. Eventually, Shira walks in, completely naked. I choke on my fourth bowl of soup. Emma leans forward, and says "What's wrong? You've already seen one naked girl today" Shira looks coolly at us as she comes over to our table. She says "So you and her huh? Well let's hope she's not greedy." Shira sits down and her rather large chest presses against the table's edge. We continue talking, and eventually Shira looks at me, chuckles(which does interesting things to her upper body by the way) and says "If I put on a shirt will you promise to not be awkward all the time?" I chuckle a little and say "I'll try my best." After breakfast Shira says "Come on" and walks down the hall. I follow her down to a large room. Shira pulls a shirt of a rack on the wall, then pulls it on along with some pants. She walks over and turns a lock on the door. She walks over to a small button, pushes it, and pistons slide back from the walls, revealing walls covered in all manner if weapons. Shira tosses me an axe, which feels pleasantly heavy in my hands. She says "Time for combat training." I curl my hands on the axe handle and lift it to my chest. I say "Wait, shouldn't we-" Shira then hefts a large sword and swings it at my head. I move instinctually, bringing the axe up to guard myself. Shira whirls around and shouts as she cuts at my leg. I slam the axe handle into the blade edge, then slide the axe head towards Shira. All of a sudden, she's gone. Just like that. Out if nowhere, I feel the air shift behind me. I barely have time to whirl around with the axe and block Shira's sword before it slams into the axe's metal. We stand panting for a moment, then Shira straightens up. "You cheated!" I exclaim "No teleporting!" Shira chuckles "No cheating here. I'm just fast." Shira then pulls off the black cloth shirt, exposing her chest and curves. Then she bends down to pull off her dark pants, revealing long legs and more sensual curving. I stammer "What-What are you-" Shira places a finger on my lips and shushes me "Emma told you about the multiple relationships, right?" I respond "Yeah. She did, but why-" Shira shushes me again and says "I didn't take my clothes off solely for comfort, Sid." I sigh slightly "Why does everyone know my name?" Shira grabs me and pulls me down to the cold floor, meeting my lips in a sensual, lust-filled connection. She unbuckles my jeans and pulls out my growing hardness. Her fingers wander on it, drawing a slight moan from me. She draws herself over me, her erect nipples pressed against my chest. She draws her hips up against me, and I catch a glimpse of in between her legs. She is visibly ready, and is pitch black inside as well as out. I roll over with her, and get a full view of her, large breasts heaving with lust. She pulls me down into another kiss, and I push myself into her. She moans with pleasure, and rocks her hips around. I work inside her, feeling her mouth, her breasts, her softness inside. I feel her inner walls tighten in a wave of pleasure, and I drive in harder. Her back arches, bringing me deeper inside of her, and I finally let go, feeling myself release inside her. She moans again as I finish, her breasts wiggling around. I pull myself out of her, and lie down with my head next to her's, and let myself relax to the swaying of her breasts as she breaths.


	4. Chapter 4

I slipped silently out of the training room, letting Shira rest. I walked down the smooth stone halls, passing a few storerooms, and came upon a set of stairs. I walked up the cool rock, coming upon a door.

I stepped through, and came into a simple wooden room. A similar, larger room is connected to the original, and I walked into it. There are a few cabinets, a counter with a washing bin, a stove, and a door. I push open the door and walk out into a small garden.

Sarah smiles from the wheat, holding a hoe. She beckons at me, and hands me another hoe when I walk over. I lose my self for a while, farming. Slipping into rhythm of tilling and planting. After a while, the sun is just past midday. Sarah speaks "You've done plenty if work. Come on, I'll give you a tour."

She shows me the wooden house, located at the smallest of the mountains. To the south lies a dense forest, to the north a dry desert. I see a small black structure lies at the base if the sandy hill. I ask Sarah about it, and she grins and says "I'll show you."

A short hike later, we come upon the structure, a former desert well. The three have adapted it as a nether portal. Sarah smiles at my expression as I look at the cross-shaped portal. She says "Wanna look around inside? I've got some work to finish." I smile and say "Sure... But isn't just walking in the nether really dangerous?" Sarah's face twists in thought for a moment, then she slings a pack off a hook on the portal wall.

"Here" she says "There's supplies so you won't get roasted in there. I'll see you in a little while, make sure to get some quartz while your there."

I accept the pack and Sarah walls off. I look inside the pack, and see food, water, a dagger, and a chain shirt. I pull the shirt out, slip it on, clip the dagger on my belt, and step into the nexus of the mixed portals.

I step into heat, pounding, disgusting heat. I look around, and see a small walled area, with various supplies tacked to the wall. I slip a shiny iron pick off the wall, along with a small pack labeled "Miner" I replace my pack with the miner's, and step through the door.

Just as I am through, the heat bakes me. I look at the area between walls, and see ice keeping the area cool near the portal. I stumble forward, thinking about only how the heat must be crisping me, and fall to my knees. Suddenly, I hear a click, and coolness washes over me. I feel slickness on my skin, and the heat's absence is a coolness in itself. A thought hits me, and I glance up.

Dispensers, presumably laden with fire resistance potions, hang down. I smile, and step forward. I see a small overhang, constructed with stone pillars. I walk over to the exposed netherack, and start mining it.

I am unsuccessful in finding quartz, and letting out a shout of frustration. It's in the silence after that shout when I hear breathing. I whirl around, and see a woman behind me.

She's in her mid twenties, and is almost naked. Barely covering her absolutely massive chest is a ring of white silk, which reveals quite a bit of breast underneath the bottom. She has an extremely short skirt, deep maroon.

She's larger girl, but she has a strength behind her mass. Her hair is a shade of blonde, almost white. Her eyes are a rich red, like a shadow on netherack.

She walks forward, and leans against me. She says "My name is Renya. I've been in the nether for a long time, and there aren't many people here." I stammer "W-What?" But she just pushes me down to the ground. "Hush you, it's time" and she locks her lips in mine.

I curl my fingers in her silk "shirt" and she pulls it off. Her breasts spill forward a little, and I see their large size. The tips are the same color as her skirt, which has somehow worked itself down past her bare feet.

She pulls up over me on her hands and knees, and undoes my belt, pulling out my hardness. I look at her as she does it, seeing her bouncing chest, and inside her.

She is maroon there as well, and is wet inside. She positions herself and slides down onto me. We gasp together, and she starts moving.

I feel how soft she is, and her heat. Emma and Shira were cold, but Renya is hot by anyone's terms.

She slides forward and back on top of me, steadily gaining speed. She lets out gasps and small moans as she moves, and I grip her; one hand around her shoulders, one on her chest.

Within her, I feel the movement of her hips from inside. She lets out a loud gasp, and I feel her inner walls tighten around me, and she lets out a moan as she climaxes.

She wriggles her hips, making me release as well, letting out inside of her. Pleasure rocked through me, and I grasped her chest as we came together.

I lay there, panting, as Renya stood up. She pulled on her skirt and silk "shirt". She smiled at me, and spoke "Come visit me some time."

And then she was gone. I stood up, dressed, and hefted my pick. Then I saw where Renya had left. In her place was a small pile of nether quartz.


	5. Chapter 5

I gathered up the quartz, and walked into the stone brick dome housing the portal. I switched out my pack, and stepped through. I came out as the sun set, and saw Sarah sitting next to the portal, bent over a book. She heard me and stood up, hefting her pack. She said "Good, you're back. Let's head inside, foods coming." I smiled and we run up the hill. Four hours, two steaks, and a few sips of hard apple cider later, I lay in bed, in my newly appointed room. I slip off to sleep, for once in my life happy. I wake the next morning, with a clear head. I stand up, pull on the pleasingly rough clothes made from sugar cane. As I pull on my shirt, Emma pulls open the door and walks in. "Geez, don't you knock?" I say, smiling. Emma grins and says "But then I would have missed out on you getting dressed." I pull the shirt over my head and walk upstairs. Sarah once again made breakfast, another stew. It was delicious, but I can't place the contents. I asked "What type is this?" And took a sip. "Spider eyes" responded Sarah. I looked at her, shocked. "You realize that poisons me right?" Sarah looked surprised, and then blackness fell over me. I woke up in bed, stomach cramping, and turned over and vomited on a conveniently placed trash can. I leaned back, and felt cool fingers massage my scalp. I look up as the cramps reside, and see Emma's face over me. I feel strength return to me, and croak out "I guess you taking care of me is a regular thing now." Emma smiles and hands me some water. I wash out my mouth, then drink it. It is blessedly cool, and feels incredible. I start to sit up, but Emma kisses me gently, and pushes me back down. She pulls herself down next to me, and pulls the thick comforter over us. She says "I didn't think you were going to wake up today, and Sarah and Shira are out. If you want to, I'm open." I feel my cheeks get warm as I take the hint. "No, it's okay. I'm perfectly fine with just lying here with you." She raises an eyebrow at me and says "Yeah, right" I smile and answer "No, seriously. It's fine with me if we spend all day lying together." And we did exactly that."


	6. Chapter 6

So, my computer broke, and that means I can only write off my phone. This means (Sorry!) no paragraphs. Please enjoy anyway!

* * *

I felt my strength return the next day, and decided to go for a walk in the chilly morning. I walked for a short while, and was circling back when I heard a tremendous noise, like a bomb strapped to metal. A young girl, completely nude, crashed through the trees in front of me. Gorn was after her. I snarled in challenge and swung my axe, catching Gorn in his wound. Gorn's momentum carried him into a tree, and I stomped on his iron neck. He struggled feebly, but stopped and snarled "What do you want?" I snapped back "What do I want? What the fuck do you want? You've attacked Shira, Sarah, and Emma, and now this! Leave these people alone!" Gorn roared "Those "People" are nothing but monsters! And you're a monster for going to bed with them!" Gorn bucked beneath my hands, and tore free. I fell back to the ground, and Gorn stood over me. Gorn let out a snarl and raised his arms. I clipped the pick off my belt and drove it into Gorn's arm. He roared in agony, but I yanked the pick out and drove it into the top of his leg. Gorn stumbled back, then took off through the trees. I stood panting, then turned to the girl. She was very young, maybe 13 or 14. She had a shock of pure orange hair, and her eyes were bright green. She stood up, and said "T-thank you. How can I repay you?" I smiled and said "We can arrange something." She stood up a little straighter, moving her body in such a way that it brought attention to her hips and breasts. She said "Oh, I see." And then she stepped forward, pushing up against my chest. She pulled me down to the ground, and I became acutely aware if her breasts pressed on me. I glanced down, and saw her hair reflected on a small pool of water. I scooped up some in my bucket and dumped it on her head. She sat back suddenly, gasping. I waited for her to recover, then spoke "You can't be more than what, 14? And you were ready to put your legs up around your ears for me? I mean, Jesus Christ, you don't even know my name. And, for that matter, I don't know yours." She stood up, still shocked by the water, and said "Clara. I'm Clara" I smiled a little and said "I'm Sid." I wrapped my jacket around her shoulders, and the fabric rippled, and changed. It turned green all over, with a small creeper face on the top. Clara looks at me, hesitatingly. She says "Know that you know... Will you make me leave?" I look at her depressed face, and say "Of course not! Then me saving you wouldn't get me any brownie points." Clara lets out a bubbly laugh, and I almost forget the ease with which she had thrust herself towards me. I take her back to the house, and see the three there waiting. I say "This girl needs some food, a shower, and hopefully some clothes." Sarah bustles forward, and leads Clara off. Shira follows the two inside, and I am left with Emma. She looks at me and says "Did you have sex with her" I feel my cheeks flame red, and I say "What? Of course not!" Emma says curtly "Follow me" we walk into the house, down the stairs, and into my bedroom. Emma takes special care closing the door, then turns and says "If you didn't have sex with her... Then you must feel a little unfulfilled." She locks her lips on mine, and pulls me down to the bed. Her legs move, and flick her shorts away. She yanks down my pants, and grabs my hardness. She positions herself over me and slides down onto me. She drives forward and back on top of me, her socks pressed against me. I reach under her silk shirt, and wrap my hands around her firm breasts. She moans on top of me, sliding back and forth. She moves sensually, and kisses me with intense passion as she climaxes, her inner walls tightening around me. This draws me into a wave of pleasure, and I release into her. Releases a moan as a pleasure rocks through is, overwhelming my senses. I return to my senses, with Emma curled around me. I sigh, pull her tighter next to me, and slip off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, in phone, sorry for no paragraphs.

* * *

Emma shook me awake that night, and we got up an dressed together. She went off to work on the cow farm, and Shira pulled me aside. She led me to the sparring room, and tossed me a weighted steel bar. She wasted no time starting to swing at me. I whirled the bar up in a block, and she ducked underneath with her bar. I drove my bar into her's, twirling in a spiral. With her side exposed, I swung at it, but suddenly she was a foot back, panting in her black leather. She grinned at me, and hefted her bar of metal again. We fought for a few hours, until we ended with her bar at my throat. I practically collapsed onto the small cot near the mat. Shira stepped towards me and started stretching, using odd stretches that may have been for my benefit. Shira hands me a small pastry, pumpkin pie. I bite into it and feel my strength return. I leave my room and change out of my sweaty clothes. I walk out, and look around more. I pass a few rooms, and come to one with a purple design carefully painted on. I push open the door, and come upon Shira, with only her pants on. She is... different. Her skin is no longer black, and is instead a shade of caramel. Her hair is shorter, and is soft black. She is about six inches shorter, and holds herself like someone of a different age. She looks at me tentatively. She speaks "This is me.. fully human. I wear the other form because... it's just less hassle here." She seems so scared, that there is nothing I can do but go to her. Call me sexist, but she was just so lonely. On her relatively paler skin, scars show white. I run my fingers over a long curling scar on her right shoulder. "A crazy zombie with a sharpened shovel." She says. My fingers find a ugly looking gash on her left hand. "Spider that tried to eat Sarah." A rolling cut that curls around her left breast and up to her neck. "Gorn got his hands on a sharp piece of obsidian." A set of three three inch holes running across her gut. "I had to clear the desert to rescue Emma. Her "Rightful Kin" got me a few times." On her left side is a large rippling scar, about six inches long and an inch wide."Gorn again, this time he dislodge my rib. It went clean through my skin" I cup her cheek in my hands, and roll my fingers over a foot long stab wound from the base of her nose to her left ear. "The last player to visit" she says with a whisper. Her eyes shine with tears and I bend down slightly to kiss her. Her mouth tenses beneath me, and her skin darkens to black, her hair changing to its usual purple. I grasp her hands and say softly "You don't have to change if you don't want." Relief washes over her, and once again her human form rocks foreword, and we sort of fall together onto her bed. She curls around me, and softly slips my hardness out. She kisses me once more, and pulls me into her. She lets out a soft moan, and I curl around on top of her. I move inside of her, feeling her cold, sweet softness. I work inside of her, and she rocks back and forth with me. She lets out gentle gasps as I am in her, and I feel the movement of her hips, and I feel her gripping my hardness with her inner walls. I feel myself coming, and grasp her breast with one hand, my other around her shoulders, my lips locked on hers. She shudders her whole body, causing me to release into her. She gasps as she climaxes along with me, and I feel it inside her. I let out inside her, and she lets out a gasp of intense pleasure. I curl tighter around her, feel her soft skin press onto mine. I stay curled around her for a while, sinking in her warmth. Until she rocks off to sleep. Even then I stay there, hopefully helping her dreams. Eventually, she shivers away into he ender form. I climb quietly and get dressed quickly. I walk upstairs to find Emma cutting carrots and potatoes for dinner. She greets me with a kiss and I join her in working. Shira comes up for the meal, and throughout all I can think of is how Shira hides behind her inhuman form, and how this world is all about appearances. Well, I found one major flaw in this place, and a thousand in the world I was born.


	8. Chapter 8

I had some free time, so you readers get an extra chapter!

* * *

I woke to the sun shining brightly through the small window above my bed. I sat up, and a slight dizziness washed over me. I walked outside and upstairs, and came to an empty kitchen. I went on autopilot, making bread with bits of fruit and chocolate. I found cocoa beans, and ground them up to make four cups of hot chocolate. The smell of food brought the others upstairs. We say down and ate, slowly waking. Eventually, we went off to various duties. Sarah went to teach Clara how to farm, Shira went to train yet again, and Emma and I went to the forest to collect mushrooms. We walk to a grove, and pick the mushrooms from under the thick canopy. We talk about meaningless things, laugh, eat some, and be overall happy. Then a rustling starts in the trees nearby. We both look up, and a huge black shape bursts through the trees into Emma's side. I grab her and pull her back, but three long claw marks run across her back. They aren't bleeding much, so I dismiss them and face the creature. I see the back end and legs of a massive spider, about the size of an elephant. The spider drags around, and I see scars and puncture marks along its body. It comes full circle and I see its face. The eyes are deep red, and the face is human. It opens it's mouth and hisses "Gibe me the girl!" Pincers close inside it's cheeks with a click. Emma stands up next to me and gasps "R-Reeth?!" The spider -Reeth presumably- clicks it's pincers again and assembles its legs for a charge. Emma, a look of sadness in her face, leaps forward, a knife in hand. The spider clicks again, but Emma's leap takes her onto Reeth's back. Emma lets out an audible son and drives the knife into Reeth's torso. Reeth screams in pain, bucks, and collapses onto the grass. Emma climbs slowly off of her, and as she does, Reeth changes. The spider form grows gray, and flutters off in the slight breeze as a gray cloak. In its place is a young girl, maybe eight, with deep blue hair and matching jacket and pants. The knife is still in her back. Emma sobs over her back, and I feel useless with my hands curled around my axe. Emma speaks "She was one of our group of runaways, and was obsessed with me. Gorn said she would get my 'approval' if she took up the nether star. She was taken over, her admiration turned to rage, and Shira had to almost kill her to make her leave." I crouched down next to her as Emma started to sob, and I curl my arm around her shoulder. Then I hear a faint rasping. I look at Reeth. I look closer. "Emma." I say softly. Emma looks up, her eyes leaking tears. "Emma. She's breathing" Emma thrusts her head down over Reeth's back and then shouts "She is!" Emma then looks at the knife. She curls her fingers around the handle, tenses, and slides it out. As soon as the blade leaves Reeth rolls over, coughs, and starts crying. Emma is crying too, and they are hugging. Reeth's wound is just a scar now, a side effect of the star. We carry the young girl gently home, and see Shira standing outside. She looks at us and says "Who is tha- Reeth!" Her hands fly to the thin sword on her back, but Reeth, supported by me and Emma, says "It's okay Shira. I'm not... afflicted anymore." Shira starts crying silently and we spend the rest of the night with introductions and more crying. Emma stayed in my room that night.


	9. Chapter 9

I think I'll post about once every 1-2 days. Enjoy!

* * *

I awoke with Emma curled around me, and felt a small surge of contentness. In this world, I had people who liked me, and in only just over a week. In the place I came from, I lived with a monster. I can say that for sure now, that my mother was the true monster, not the skeletons or zombies here. I gently pulled myself up, and let Emma sleep away. I went upstairs, left a note on the table, and went down to the nether portal. I walked through, and felt the overwhelming tingling sensation as I walked through. I came out in the small base. I looked at the packs on the wall, decided mine was good enough, refilled the food in my pack, and headed out. Once again, the heat hit me, and the potion splashed on my skin. I walked out, and up the small brick path. I reached a small exposed hill, but I kept exploring. Then I came upon a small brick house, and heard the sound of a shower running. I stepped into the house, and peeked into the shower. Hey, I was curious as to who lives here. Renya was in the shower, with her large pale breasts, tipped red, and inside was red. Orange-red liquid ran from a small metal shower head. I stepped into the bathroom and Renya gasped. She became less surprised and moved her hips and body into a more sensual arrangement. "Well, hello Sid." She said "If you're in my house, you might well be a burglar." I grinned and said "This sounds like a bad porno." She smiled back and said "Then let's make it one." She caught my lips with hers and pushed me down to the cold tiles. I pulled my hardness out and slid it up into her. She let out a deep moan, and stuck her tongue down my throat. I slid in and out of her, feeling her intense heat. She worked her hips in motion to mine, sliding up and down on top of me. I curled my arms around her, feeling the softness inside her, and the feel of her chest on mine. She moved her hips and clenched me inside her, and this drew a moan out of me, along with my climax. I spurted up into her, and grasped her head and kissed her as she too climaxed, and for a moment pleasure mingled between us. She pulled herself off of me, and we stood up. She made some kind of nether wart tea that was incredible, and we talked. I spent the whole time in the nether learning about Renya's life, her fears. Her loves. It ended that night, and I went back to the portal as my potion wore off. I came back to the world pitch black, midnight. Then, I heard a groan of steel behind me. Just like a golem.


	10. Chapter 10

Left off on a cliff-hanger, so I was happy to finish this. It's a little short, and that might continue for the next few chapters.

* * *

I ducked low as a metal arm swung over my head. I rolled across the sand, sliding my ace out of its sheath at my belt. The golem wasn't Gorn, but was much bigger and still had the left side of its face. The golem stomped forward, but I was ready. As the golem swung, I stepped into the swing and stabbed into the golem's arm. There was a crunch of metal, and the golem fell hard. It growled at me but I swung down at the metal monster's chest. It convulsed in pain, and it's arm clipped my temple. I took off up the hill, head pounding. When I reached the house, I burst through the door, seeing Sarah and Reeth sitting drinking cocoa. They look at me and say "W-what?" But I ignore them and sling the sword hung on the wall down. I flick off the lights and wait. After a few moments, I hear grinding thumps near the door. A shadowy figure slides up to the door, pauses, and slumps away. I relax and turn to Sarah and Reeth. I explain what happened, and ask "Why didn't it come in?" Sarah answers "It can't cross the threshold of a home. The golem would need to be stronger for that." Shira and Emma come out, and then I collapse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you all! Just a quick message. I haven't posted in a while because of vacation, then there was a problem with internet coding...Any who, I'm back on my schedule! See you guys on Wednesday! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry you all, but I have been absolutely swamped with work and couldn't get in writing time. Maybe Wednesday? I'll try. **


	13. Chapter 13

A nice, big, and traumatizing return chapter.

I awoke in my bed, with Emma sitting next to me, spoon feeding me a rich soup. I sit up, and Emma smiles "You've been in this position way to often in the time you've been here." I smile at her, and then she brings her lips down to mine for a gentle kiss. I speak "Emma..." She flicks her hair back and says "What?" "It's just... I feel like it's been months since I came here, but I barely know you. We've had an obscenely good time, and that was something very few teenagers get to experience. I just... Damn it, I don't know how to say this." Emma laughs a little and says "You really like me and want to take it slow?" I smile weakly and murmur "That's it." She leans and kisses me, no lust behind it, a pure and innocent kiss. She lies down next to me, and curls up against me. I sit there, despite my massively protesting hormones, and slip off to sleep. I wake, my head a little foggy, and stand up, slipping out of the room. Now it's time for Shira... I slip into the kitchen and find Sarah sitting there. Before I could open my mouth there comes a loud THOOM from outside. I glance out the window and see him. That bastard, Gorn. I pull the sword of its wall-mount while Sarah grabs her axe of the table. Gorn bursts through the wall like it's not there. His fists catch me in the chest and I hurtle back. Shira bursts through the door clutching a training staff, Emma behind her. Gorn sweeps his arms and catches Shira in the face. Sarah lets out a yell and chops down at Gorn's arm. The axe sinks into his arm and he whirls around and slams into her face with his arms. Emma is at my side saying something about my ribs, but I burst up and lift my sword. A wave of nausea washes over me and I sink to my knee. I watch as Gorn raises his arms over me, the futile yell as Emma shouts behind me. Gorn swings down, just like at the first time I came here. Your life doesn't actually flash before your eyes. You just see the impending doom and think about what you could have done. Emma... I wish she could know... I clutch my sword and wish that my story wouldn't end here, but Death is right there. Sarah, who was so fast before, blurs forward and takes Gorn's blow. A loud crunch rips the air. I scream defiance and swing my blade straight up at Gorn, but he bashes me aside easily. Shira ports in front of Gorn and slams her pole into his face. Gorn stumbles back, But Shira is relentless, bashing repeatedly at his face and chest until the massive golem falls. He lets out a roar as Shira knocks him down. A clank of metal sounds outside, and the golem from earlier appears and charges forward. Shira turns to him, but suddenly leaps back. The golem is soaking wet. He scoops up Gorn and bolts off. I pull myself up, feel pain in my chest but don't care. Shira holds Sarah in her arms. Sarah's lips are bloody and she's whispering: "...in the last room." She looks at me and speaks softly: "Sid... Do me two favors: keep track of These two, and fix up that wall." She smiles and Emma sobs, Shira with a firm expression. "One more thing. Kill Gorn. But that goes without saying I guess." Sarah coughs. Emma says "No! You c-can't-" "What?" Whispers Sarah "Can't die? I don't think I have have much a choice." Sarah starts coughing, until her head lolls back with nothing in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

The day past in a blur. I carried Sarah to her favorite part of the garden, underneath a tall apple tree. We buried her there, the six of us. The blaze showed up, I found out his name was Joret. After the funeral I walked up to him. "Where were you?!" I yelled as I pushed him against the tree. "You idiot" he murmured "I was keeping your little ghast friend safe." I was taken by surprise. I guessed that Joret would know Renya, but how would Gorn? I resolved to stay for the rest of the day and then check on Renya. Emma sobs into Shira's shoulder, while Clara comforts Reeth. While we watch, Shira curls her fingers as if clutching an orb. Purple particles collect around her hand, becoming denser and denser until they flash and change to and Ender Pearl. Shira bends over and rests it in a small hollow on top of the gravestone. Emma pulls a single arrow from her quiver, and sticks it into the grass in front of the headstone. Clara lets put a breath, and grey dust rushes out and collects on the stone. Reeth walks forward and places a carefully prepared fang next to Emma's arrow. It's my turn. I think only of one thing, and I pull out my dagger. I slice open my hand. Ignoring the stinging, I carefully drip a few drops on to the headstone. I step back as Joret places an orange dust around Clara's powder. Emma leans against me, sobbing softly. I curl my arm around her as I witness this intense ceremony, and I resolve then and there to drive my pick through Gorn's motherfucking iron skull. 


	15. Chapter 15

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The last chapter, a short little conclusion. Don't worry, I'll make a sequel./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Three months past. Gorn made no appearance, just left an imprint of sadness over us. Then the day came where we heard it. A pulsing hum , coming from the roof. The four of us ran, expecting a fight. The only one there was Renya, looking confused. She spoke "I was in my house... And then I appeared here. I don't-" she was cut off by a whining shriek, followed by a massive, glowing purple circle expanding from Renya to encompass all of us. Bright pink light filled my vision and then we were somewhere else. It was dark, but light shine from the circle on the floor. Then I saw further. I saw Gorn, shackled to the ground next to Joret, likewise restrained. They body had been severely beaten, and seemed unconscious. I raised my sword, and saw them. Hundreds of thousands of hooded figures, looking at us silently. They stared for a moment, then there was a ripple of movement as they threw back they're hoods. They were human, and they were armed with all manner of weapons. The first stepped forward and sliced Joret's head from his shoulders. Clara yelped and covered her mouth. The others raised swords, axes, bows. Emma clutched my hand and I held hers firmly. I spoke softly "I love you, Emma." She responded just as softly "I know." Then the mass of figures surged forward./div 


End file.
